Stress Relief
by Nordryd
Summary: **WARNING: M RATING FOR CLOPFIC** Fluttershy wants to help relieve her boyfriend's stress, but the best method of doing so will require her to step out of her comfort zone. WAY out of her comfort zone. But she'll do anything to save her relationship... right?
1. Feeling Neglected

_**Before I go any further:**_ _ **this is a**_ _ **full-blown clopfic**_ **. I have no idea how else I could possibly execute this. There are going to be** _ **heavy**_ **adult themes in this story, and I'm not holding back. If this isn't your thing, I apologize. I hope if that if you're a loyal reader of mine, you'll give me the benefit of the doubt and read anyways. If you feel that you're not old and/or mature enough for what's ahead, I encourage you to click away.**

 **Not much else to say here. I got the warning out of the way, and the description pretty much says it all. Intercourse will happen. Again, I'm not holding back. If I'm going clopfic, I'm going all out. Sound creepy? Sorry, but go big or go home, y'know?**

 **I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Stress Relief

Ch.1: Feeling Neglected

 _You have 1 new voicemail._

" _Hey, Fluttershy. It's me, Coppermane. I'm swamped with school work again. I hate to do this to you again, but I can't make our weekend date again. I'm so sorry, babe, but I can't neglect my schoolwork. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Don't forget how much I love you, okay? Take care, Fluttershy. I love you."_

* * *

"Thank you so much for meeting me here, Sunset," Fluttershy said, sitting at a booth with her friend.

"No problem," Sunset said. "I'm always up for a treat at the Sweet Shoppe. Good thing we waited until after the Friday rush. So what's up?"

"Um… it's about Coppermane," Fluttershy said, with a frown on her face.

Sunset rose an eyebrow at Fluttershy's face. "Are you okay? You're talking about Coppermane. Where's that smile?"

Fluttershy whimpered. "Well… I… I…" she choked up on her words.

"Fluttershy? Are you crying?" Sunset asked.

Fluttershy sniffled, "I… I'm sorry. It's just… I… I think…"

"Fluttershy, take a deep breath, okay?" Sunset said. "What's going on?"

Fluttershy stopped herself, and took a few deep, albeit shaky, breaths. She used her fingers to rub her eyes, hoping to dry them and prevent any tears from falling.

"Are you having relationship problems?" Sunset asked.

Fluttershy sighed and nodded. "You're the only friend I have who's had a boyfriend. I didn't know who else to ask."

"I understand," Sunset said. "I'll try to help in any way I can."

Fluttershy managed a small smile. "Thanks."

"So what happened?" Sunset asked. "Did you two fight?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "No. We don't see each other enough to fight…"

Sunset rose an eyebrow. Kind of a sassy comment from such a soft-spoken girl.

"What are you talking about?" Sunset asked. "You see each other all the time, right? Don't you go on dates each weekend?"

Fluttershy whimpered, and felt some tears welling up in her eyes. "W-We _used_ to…"

"Used to?" Sunset said. "What do you mean?"

Fluttershy sighed. "He took a lot of hard classes this year, and the poor thing's workload is enormous. He's in physics, english, music theory, statistics, and computer programming. It turned out to be a lot more than he thought."

"He's brave, I'll give him that," Sunset said.

"I mean, I'm proud of him for taking so many hard classes," Fluttershy said. "But… he's so busy he… he doesn't have time for me anymore."

"Really?" Sunset said.

Fluttershy whimpered. "I want to be with him, but he won't let me. He insists on being alone. I… I just miss him so much…"

"Don't you see each other in school?" Sunset asked.

"Only in passing periods and choir," Fluttershy said. "He drives me home and to the shelter, but that's it."

"How long has this been going on for?" Sunset asked.

"Almost a month," Fluttershy said. "And he left me a voicemail cancelling our date _this_ weekend too. I… I don't know what to do… I… I…"

"Fluttershy, it'll be okay," Sunset said.

"But what if it won't be?" Fluttershy beckoned. "Does he not want to spend time with me? Am I a burden to him? Does… does he not love me anymore?"

"Fluttershy, don't say that," Sunset said. "You know Coppermane loves you. He adores you. You know that, right?"

Fluttershy felt tears running down her cheek. She used her hand to wipe her face dry, trying to calm herself down.

"What am I doing wrong?" Fluttershy asked, sniffling. "Am I not loving him enough? I want to be there for him. He seems so stressed all the time now, but he won't let me help him. Is it me? Is… is he going to break up with me?"

"Fluttershy, calm down," Sunset said. "Relax. Deep breaths."

Sunset guided Fluttershy in some breathing to prevent her from spiraling any further.

"You're not the problem, I promise you," Sunset said. "Coppermane is just a little overwhelmed, that's all. I know you want nothing but the best for him, and I know you love him."

Fluttershy didn't look moved at all. She still looked really upset.

"Y'know something?" Sunset said. "You and Coppermane share something very special."

Fluttershy seemed to perk up. "W-We do? Aren't all relationships like us?"

Sunset almost laughed out loud. She nearly forgot that Coppermane is Fluttershy's first boyfriend.

"In a perfect world, all relationships would be like what you have with Coppermane. But I can tell you that not all relationships are as perfect as yours," Sunset said. "You have no idea how lucky you and Coppermane are to have such an amazing relationship. When I see you two together, I can't help but feel like that's all I want in the world. You two have such a deep understanding of and respect for one another."

Fluttershy looked down at the table while playing with her hair.

"But… what if he's planning on dumping me?" Fluttershy asked.

"Have you forgotten how much you mean to him?" Sunset said. "I can promise you Coppermane is _not_ going to dump you. Have you ever noticed how much his eyes light up when he looks at you? I've seen it, and it's the cutest thing ever. He thinks the world of you, Fluttershy. And most importantly, you're the reason he's still alive, remember?"

Finally, a smile appeared on Fluttershy's face.

"I… I guess I am," Fluttershy said.

Sunset giggled. "You are, and you know it. He adores you, Fluttershy. You two share something special, and it would take something _major_ to separate you two."

Fluttershy's smile only lasted for another minute or so. Eventually it fell back into a frown.

"But how do I help him if he won't let me?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well… have you _tried_?" Sunset asked.

"Oh, of course I have," Fluttershy said. "During the week I cooked him dinner, offered to help with his homework, and I gave him a massage one day. I've tried giving him more hugs and kisses than I usually do. But nothing works to help relieve is stress."

"Does he at least say thank you?" Sunset asked.

Fluttershy nodded. "Of course he does. He's still the sweetest thing. It's just… I've tried everything. I don't know what else I could do for him. I want to make him happy, but he just won't let me and… I'm getting frustrated, Sunset."

"I understand," Sunset said. "Flash was the same way when we were together."

"So what did you do?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, have you tried talking to Coppermane?" Sunset asked.

"Um… I don't think so," Fluttershy said, playing with her skirt. "I feel like I'd be distracting him."

"Fluttershy, I'm sure if you tell Coppermane that you've been feeling neglected, he'll be on his hands and knees," Sunset said.

"But… he's busy," Fluttershy said.

"His relationship with you is just as important as his work," Sunset said. "My point is, maybe he doesn't know he's neglecting you. If you talk to him, you could open his eyes."

Fluttershy bit her lip. "Maybe…"

"Are you scared to talk to him?" Sunset asked.

"I don't know," Fluttershy said. "I… I just don't want to make him worry."

"I know," Sunset said.

Silence fell between the two girls as they retreated into their own minds. Minutes passed as they contemplated to themselves. Fluttershy wanted to talk to Coppermane, but he never gives her the time of day anymore. What could she do?

Sunset suddenly giggled, piquing Fluttershy's attention.

"What?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well… there is _one_ thing that might work," Sunset said.

"What is it?" Fluttershy beckoned.

Sunset giggled. "Okay, bear with me on this," she said. She walked over and whispered something into Fluttershy's ear. Fluttershy's face only turned confused.

"A blow… what?" Fluttershy said.

"A blowjob," Sunset said.

"What's that?" Fluttershy asked.

"Y'know… _sucking_?" Sunset said, but Fluttershy looked even more confused. "Sucking on a guy's…?"

Fluttershy suddenly gasped as it clicked in her head what Sunset was talking about.

"Oh… oh my… Sunset, that's so… dirty," Fluttershy said, playing with her hair again.

"I know," Sunset said. "But it works almost every time. Trust me."

"Did… did you do that for… Flash?" Fluttershy asked.

"I might have…" Sunset said, blushing a little.

"I never knew that about you," Fluttershy said. "But I don't think I could do that."

"Well, let me ask you something else," Sunset said. "You and Coppermane are both eighteen, right? Have you two… _talked_ about sex?"

Fluttershy's cheeks went red. "Um… m-maybe a little…"

Sunset raised her eyebrow. "Only a little?"

"Well… I-I guess there was this… _one_ time…" Fluttershy said. "…at the beach…"

"Where he gave you a massage?" Sunset asked.

Fluttershy's face went beet red, and her shoulders tensed visibly.

Sunset could only giggle. "Yeah… I saw you two. Things got a little hot and heavy, didn't they?"

"You saw us?" Fluttershy said, fidgeting. "Oh goodness…"

"It's fine, Fluttershy," Sunset said. "In fact, that's a good thing. You're exploring your relationship and becoming more intimate with Coppermane. That's good."

"It is?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah," Sunset said. "And I know it's a weird topic, but sex is actually very important to a healthy relationship."

Fluttershy's face was still bright red, and she fidgeted around as she played with her hair.

"W-Would it really work?" Fluttershy asked.

Sunset smiled. "I guarantee it. For them, it'll help relieve his stress, and it'll make him feel good too. I did it for Flash Sentry, and it always ended with us cuddling."

Fluttershy seemed to relax a little. "C-Cuddling?"

Sunset nodded. "You don't have to do that for him, but it's something to think about, okay? And it could be the first step to _really_ becoming closer to him."

Fluttershy couldn't stop blushing. This topic always made her a bit uncomfortable. Still, she'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't… _imagine_ being intimate with Coppermane.

Fluttershy sighed. "But he still won't let me spend time with him."

"Well, don't worry about that," Sunset said. "If he won't let you in, let yourself in."

"Sunset, that's rude," Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, you need to be more assertive with him," Sunset said. "I'm not saying be mean to him, but just be more upfront with him because you care. I know you have his best interests at heart. I think this has gone on for a little too long, don't you agree?"

Fluttershy bit her lip, but eventually nodded with a slight furl in her eyebrows.

"Why don't you call him right now?" Sunset said. "Ask him if you can come over tomorrow. And if he says no, state your case. Don't take no for an answer, okay?"

"But what if he's working?" Fluttershy asked.

"I think he can take five minutes to talk to his own girlfriend on the phone," Sunset said.

Fluttershy sighed. It seemed like the only thing to do if she wanted to stop Coppermane from drifting away. As much as she didn't want to be mean, it was the right thing to do.

"Okay…" Fluttershy said, getting her phone out, making Sunset smile.

Fluttershy found Coppermane's name in her contacts, and tapped the call icon. She brought her phone up to her ear as it rang. But perhaps the sound of her pounding heart was more audible than the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello?" a familiar voice said on the other line.

"Hi, Coppermane," she said. "It's me. Fluttershy."

"Oh hey, Fluttershy," Coppermane said. "Do you need something? I'm kind of busy right now."

"I-I'm sorry," Fluttershy said. "But I wanted to ask you something."

"And what would that be?" Coppermane asked.

"Um… could I maybe… come over tomorrow?" Fluttershy asked.

"Fluttershy, I told you, I have a lot of work I need to do," Coppermane said.

"Coppermane, please?" Fluttershy asked. "This is the fourth week in a row."

"I'm sorry, I really am, Fluttershy," Coppermane said. "I need to focus."

"I promise not to bother you, Coppermane," Fluttershy said. "I just want to be there with you."

"It'll be boring, trust me," Coppermane said.

"I don't mind," Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, I've made up my mind already," Coppermane said.

"Coppermane, please!" Fluttershy shouted, startling everyone around her… including herself. Her face went bright red at the turned heads.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy grit her teeth. Why was he being do difficult?

"Coppermane, all I want is to spend time with you," Fluttershy said. "I promise I won't bother you, and I'll let you focus. You've been stressed all month, and I just want to make sure you're okay. You have me to take care of you, remember?"

Fluttershy heard Coppermane sigh heavily on the other line.

"I guess it would be nice to have you here," Coppermane said. "I do feel bad for cancelling on you so much."

Some light returned to Fluttershy's face. "So is that a yes?"

"Yes… you can come over tomorrow," Coppermane said.

"Yay!" Fluttershy squealed, turning heads again. "Um… I mean… yay…"

Everyone turned away, leaving Fluttershy's face beet red once again.

"Thank you so much, Coppermane!" Fluttershy said. "I'll be over tomorrow afternoon."

"Sounds good," Coppermane said. "I gotta get back to work now. Catch you later, okay? Love you."

"I love you too. Goodbye," Fluttershy said, bringing her phone away from her ear and hanging up. She had the biggest smile on her face; the biggest she's had all day.

"Well," Sunset said. "Not what I would call 'assertive', but it seemed to work," Sunset said. "See? It wasn't so bad, right?"

"I just wish I hadn't been so loud," Fluttershy said, sinking in her chair a little.

Sunset giggled. "So… are you going to do it?"

"Do what?" Fluttershy asked.

"Y'know…" Sunset coaxed. "Give Coppermane a blowjob?"

Fluttershy gasped. "Oh… um… I-I don't know…"

"I'm telling you, it'll work," Sunset said. "It'll make him feel good and strengthen your relationship."

Fluttershy bit her lip. "But… I just… I don't know…"

"It's okay, Fluttershy," Sunset said. "Look, if you don't want to do it, you don't have to. I shouldn't be pushing you anyways, so I'm sorry for that. I'm just giving you some food for thought. When the time is right, you'll know."

Fluttershy smiled. "Thanks, Sunset. F-For everything."

"No problem," Sunset said.

* * *

 _THAT NIGHT_

That night, Fluttershy couldn't sleep. Sunset's advice was good, but there was one thing that wouldn't leave her mind.

The thought of getting more… _intimate_ with Coppermane.

She _has_ talked it over with Coppermane before, and their decision was to wait; to not rush things. Rushing might cause them to make a mistake that could ruin their relationship.

At the same time, Fluttershy couldn't help but… _imagine_ what it would be like to be intimate with Coppermane.

Would giving Coppermane a… "blowjob" really bring them closer together? It sounded like such a dirty thing to do.

"W-Would it work?" Fluttershy whispered to herself. "Sucking his… his… oh goodness…"

Her body filled with sudden heat as she thought back to the beach. She was apprehensive about wearing such a revealing bathing suit at first, but with Coppermane there, she felt… sexy.

And the sunscreen. The cool, slick feeling of Coppermane's sunscreen-covered hands sliding across her body. The feeling of him kissing her neck as he felt her up. Her breathing got faster as she pictured him looking at her butt. How he stroked her butt and caressed her thighs. The dirty things he said to her. The screaming desire within her for him to explore every facet of her body. How he fondled her… her _breasts_. How amazing it was to have her chest touched. It was the feeling of being… wanted. He caressed every part of her with such care and love, pleasuring her body from every possible angle. The sensation of him touching her… so gentle… so loving… so _hot_ …

She felt the lace of her panties rub the top of her hand as it neared closer and closer to her…

"Fluttershy!" she squeaked at herself, retracting her hand. "What are you doing? How can you be so naughty?"

She moved around in her bed, and felt a small draft between her legs, making her whimper. Her hand had a bit of an odd smell to it. One that made her body feel even hotter.

The dirty thoughts made her feel shameful, but at the same time excited. The thought of making Coppermane feel good in a way that nobody else can. And the thought of Coppermane making _her_ feel good.

They've been together for almost a year, and Fluttershy's love for Coppermane was unfathomable. Was it time to take the next step?

Fluttershy still couldn't go to sleep. The memories of the beach always made her feel hot and heavy. Coppermane… feeling her… touching her…

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry if any of my regular readers got a little weirded out by the whole clopfic thing. I figured it's at least _somewhat_ justified because Coppermane and Fluttershy have to explore their relationship, right? I just didn't know how else to write it other than going clopfic. Then again, I'm probably just trying to justify my perverted brain. I'm going to stop talking now.**

 **Oh yeah, and Sunset Shimmer may have been a _bit_ out of character in the beginning. She's the only one who's had a boyfriend though in canon, so I had to use her for relationship advice. I apologize for making her OOC though.**

 **Am I ashamed that I wrote something like this? Admittedly... a little.**

 **This was going to be a oneshot, but I decided to break it up into chapters. It'd make for a long oneshot. It's makes more sense to break it up. I'm uploading the chapters all at once though, so you can read the whole thing in one go.**

 **Hope you guys like the rest, and don't abandon me for writing clop.**


	2. Because I Love You

Stress Relief

Ch.2: Because I Love You

Fluttershy didn't realize how long it was since she'd been in Coppermane's house. She used to come her all the time for their weekend dates, either to watch movies or just cuddle. Now it felt a little foreign to her.

Nevertheless, it felt great to be back, even if Coppermane wasn't really paying attention to her. All Fluttershy could do was lay next to him as he read from his book for English.

But that was okay. At least Fluttershy could cuddle with him again. It felt great to lay on his chest again as he brushed her hair.

"Hey, Fluttershy?" Coppermane said.

"Yes?" Fluttershy said.

"Sorry for being such a jerk to you lately," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy's smile faded a little, but Coppermane didn't seem to notice. But she just couldn't bring herself to be mad. The feeling of cuddling with him was just too wonderful to mame her upset about anything.

"It's okay, Coppermane," Fluttershy said, nuzzling his chest. "I'm just so happy to be here with you."

Coppermane smiled. "I'm happy you're here too. It's nice to have you around while I work."

Fluttershy's smile returned and moaned when she felt Coppermane brush her hair behind her ear.

"How's your book?" Fluttershy asked.

"Boring," Coppermane said. "Why does every book for English have to be so dull?"

Fluttershy giggled. "Oh, Coppermane. Reading isn't _that_ bad."

"Speak for yourself," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy could only roll her eyes and giggle.

"I'll be right back. I need to use the bathroom," Fluttershy said.

Coppermane let out a mighty yawn before responding. "Sounds good."

Fluttershy gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading to the bathroom.

She closed the door, and her face went from happy to worried. Coppermane looked so tired, like he could doze off an any second. His desk was overflowing with papers and folders. He really _has_ been working himself to the bone.

But her thoughts were immediately replaced by more questionable ones.

She was still contemplating whether or not to talk to Coppermane about going… further.

Admittedly, embarrassingly really, she spent her period of insomnia last night online looking up how to… _pleasure_ your boyfriend in such ways. It was decent information, but it just made her feel dirty afterwards.

How would she go through with this? How would she even bring this up to Coppermane without him thinking she's crazy? When would be the right time to ask him? Would it ever be the right time, and she would have to tough it out?

Part of her actually did want to go through with it though. Not only to make Coppermane feel good, but to relieve his stress. Almost everything she researched said it's a great way to help relieve your boyfriend's tension. And Coppermane definitely needed some form of detox. Fluttershy has never seen him so tired.

Either way, she couldn't spend all of her time in the bathroom. Coppermane would start to worry.

She walked out of the bathroom and back to Coppermane's room. When she arrived, she found that she had been in the bathroom for too long. Coppermane was fast asleep with his book over his face.

Fluttershy sighed in relief. At least the poor thing was getting some sleep now.

She also couldn't help but giggle at how cute and funny he looked with the book over his face. She walked over to the bed and carefully laid next to him. He didn't stir even a little. He was out cold. Fluttershy laid her head on his chest again, and wrapped her arms around him. But as she did so, her hand lightly brushed his groin.

Laying on his chest didn't make him stir, but brushing his groin did, and even evoked a small moan from him.

Fluttershy's eyes went wide when she noticed that the bump between his legs had grown a little bigger.

Did she cause that to happen?

Fluttershy got up and moved just below Coppermane's feet. She watched as the bulge in his sweatpants shrunk once again.

She _did_ make it happen.

Her eyes only got wider when she had a realization. Coppermane was out cold. He was right here in front of her.

She could do this _now_.

"Oh, Fluttershy," she whispered to herself. "What's gotten into you? You can't do this while he's asleep."

Her gaze found its way to the huge pile of papers on his desk. He was practically comatose from all that work.

"Still…" she whispered, her gaze drifting back to his groin.

Her body began to heat up at the thoughts of what she could do.

And best of all, she wouldn't have to talk to him. She could just do it.

She kept her mind focused on why she was doing this as she began to open his legs. An act of love. That's why she was doing this.

"Coppermane… I love you…" she whispered as she slowly parted his legs. She carefully scooted closer to him, her heart being faster and harder. She could feel the total redness in her face. Her eyes were fixated on her target. Was she really about to do this?

If it would help Coppermane, then yes. Coppermane's happiness meant more to her than anything else… no matter how far she had to go.

She slowly lifted her hands and gingerly gripped the waistband of his sweatpants. She tried to dampen the shaking of her hands, but it was proving to be difficult. She tried taking deep, but quiet breaths, but this didn't work. Her breaths were as shaky as her hands.

The only thing that seemed to work was closing her eyes.

With a deep, unstable breath, she delicately pulled his pants down. Slowly but surely, as to not wake him up.

Unfortunately, she didn't know that the waistband of his sweatpants and underwear felt similar, and that she was pulling _both_ articles of clothing off. She pulled his pants down, along with his underwear and when opened her eyes to peek, she was startled to see _everything_ exposed.

"Eep!" Fluttershy averted her eyes just by force of habit. Luckily her squeak didn't wake him. Eventually, she brought herself to peek again. This time, her gaze never faltered. This time, she just marveled.

"Oh, wow…"

She's never seen one close up before. Coppermane's most intimate parts, in their full glory. She found herself mesmerized by the sight. She felt herself shaking at the realization of the next step.

She had to touch it.

Her unstable breathing returned, and her hands started trembling once more. She's never felt so nervous in her life. At the same time, she's never felt so hot either. She could feel every part of her grow warmer at the sight.

Biting her lip, she whimpered as she reached her quivering hand. She only lightly brushed the shaft at first, but it was enough to elicit another groan from him, making her pull back.

Fluttershy pursed her lips and advanced with her hand again, this determined to keep herself from backing away. As she got closer, she noticed his length looked a little bigger.

After what felt like forever, her hand reached his length again. Instead of backing off, she wrapped her hand around his shaft, trying her hardest to stop her hand from shaking. Coppermane groaned again as her fingers wrapped around his penis.

As she held it, she felt it growing in her hand, gaining more length, girth, and slowly hardening. Her eyes went wide at the sight. She oddly didn't want to pull away anymore. Instead, she felt hot. She couldn't help but feel like she was _making_ his package grow bigger. It was oddly satisfying… like it was waiting for her. Waiting for her to make it feel good. Encouraging her by growing to fit in her hand.

With a deep breath, she slowly started moving her hand up and down. With the first stroke, Coppermane stirred, moaning in his sleep. His hands started moving, running across his abdomen as Fluttershy rubbed his shaft. Was he liking this?

Fluttershy felt herself growing warmer as she stroked him. Her attention turned to the sac under his shaft. Feeling bold, she used her other hand and started playing with it. It made him moan even more.

Fluttershy couldn't explain why, but she was growing increasingly excited. It looked like he was really enjoying it. She's never heard him moan so deeply before. She began stroking his shaft faster, and used her other hand to play with his sac. She didn't want to admit it, but this was actually kind of fun.

Feeling ready, it was time for the next step. Sunset's suggestion. She stopped playing with his sac and used that hand to keep herself steady as she lowered her head down to the head of his package. She flipped her hair out of the way as best she could. As she got closer, her senses became enraptured by the scent. It was musky, but so intoxicatingly… _virile_. She noticed a small, clear drop on the tip of his length. As a little starter, she stuck her tongue out to lick it off, eliciting the loudest groan from him. The taste was as delightful as the scent. It was the taste of… _Coppermane_. She stuck her tongue out to lick the tip again, this time circling around. Coppermane's breathing became rapid as she licked and licked.

Fluttershy's nervousness slowly diminished with every groan from Coppermane. Her excitement soon took over, and she used her lips to kiss the tip of his penis. A loud groan came from him, as well as another clear drop on the tip. Fluttershy lapped it up and used her lips to envelop the head. She sucked on the head, evoking groans from Coppermane, moving her head up and down.

At this point, all of Fluttershy's apprehension was gone. All that was left was lust and curiosity.

 _I wonder how much of him I can fit in my mouth?_

Slowly, she lowered her head further down his shaft, taking more and more. In moments, Fluttershy hit the bottom, his entire package engulfed by her mouth. She was tasting it all, and it tasted wonderful. She began bobbing her head up and down again. With the shaft being worked by her mouth, she moved her hand down to his sac, playing with the balls again. His groaning became louder, and his breathing became faster.

 _Oh goodness… I can't believe I'm doing this. I feel so naughty. But… he tastes so good…_

Fluttershy's mind clouded with lust as she picked up the pace. She even began moaning herself. The feeling of him inside her… it was amazing. He tasted so good. She felt his shaft growing harder and bigger in her mouth, and even felt it start to throb. Such thrill. Such excitement. Such pleasure. She started using her tongue to circle his head as she worked his penis with her mouth. Why didn't she do this sooner? This was amazing. This was—

"Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy gasped, nearly choking on Coppermane.

"AH! COPPERMANE!" Fluttershy shrieked, jumping back away from him.

Coppermane was awake.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Coppermane yelled.

"Um… uh… I… I… I…" Fluttershy stammered, her face practically burning as she tried to hide behind her hair.

"Why were you—"

"I-I'm so sorry!" Fluttershy shouted, immediately running out of the room and to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She couldn't bear to look at him. Her body trembled and tears began running down her face. She sat down on the floor and sat up against the wall as she held herself and looked down at the ground.

The humiliation… she's never felt so embarrassed in her life.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Fluttershy jumped at the sound of knocking.

"Fluttershy? Are you okay?" a familiar voice called out.

Fluttershy felt a lump in her throat. She wiped her face dry only to be dampened by another waterfall of tears. She remained silent, turning away from the door.

"Fluttershy, c'mon," Coppermane said, trying to turn the doorknob with no results. "I know you're in there."

Fluttershy didn't dare budge. The humiliation kept her immobilized.

"Fluttershy, come out, please?" Coppermane beckoned.

Fluttershy remained silent. Just hearing his voice was embarrassing.

"Alright, fine," Coppermane said. "Fluttershy, I'm not mad, but we need to talk about this. So, when you're ready, I'll be in my room, okay?"

Fluttershy still wouldn't answer.

"Come out soon, please?" Coppermane said. "I love you."

Fluttershy heard his footsteps gradually get quieter as she walked away.

What has she done? Did she just violate Coppermane?

She buried her face in her knees as the tears continued to fall.

 _Am I filthy? Am I a whore?_


	3. We Need to Talk

Stress Relief

Ch.3: We Need to Talk

How could Fluttershy face her prince after doing something so… _naughty_?

She just wanted to stay in the bathroom. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to be reminded of how she just violated Coppermane.

Fluttershy has felt embarrassed plenty of times before, but this took it to a whole new level. She was mortified.

And worse… she kind of wanted to do it again. Despite what just happened, despite how humiliated she felt, she wanted to do it again.

That feeling of having his most intimate parts inside her… and the notion that she was making him feel good, like nobody else can… there was nothing like it.

Shame filled her to the brim. And Coppermane was back in his room waiting for her to talk about what just happened. How could she even look at him?

Nevertheless, she knew what she had to do. He'd start to get worried if she was in here for too long. Hiding her face in her hair as best she could, and keeping her arms close to her, she slowly got up. She turned the lock on the door and opened it. Thus began the walk of shame back to Coppermane's room. His home felt a lot colder as Fluttershy walked.

The bedroom door was wide open, and Coppermane was lying on the bed, waiting patiently.

Coppermane heard a small knock on the door, and he looked to see his princess standing behind the frame, only half of her visible.

"There you are," Coppermane said with a smile.

Fluttershy didn't respond. She just recoiled further behind the frame, hiding her face behind her hair, keeping her hands close.

"Fluttershy?" Coppermane beckoned. "Are you alright?"

All he got in reply was a whimper.

"It's okay, Fluttershy," Coppermane said, getting up and walking slowly towards her. "I'm not mad at you."

Fluttershy only hid her face more as Coppermane approached her.

"D-Don't look at me…" Fluttershy whimpered.

"Fluttershy, it's okay," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy sighed, but her breathing was incredibly unstable. Was she crying?

"I… I'm nothing but a slut," Fluttershy said.

"Hey, don't say that. Don't _ever_ say that," Coppermane said. "Come with me and we'll talk, okay?"

Fluttershy didn't answer, but instead started to cry. Her hair fell to her side as she covered her face with her hands as tears fell.

"C'mere, Fluttershy," Coppermane said, pulling her into a big embrace. He held her tight as he let her cry on his chest. "It's okay. I'm not mad. Shh… it's okay."

He held her as she cried, eventually leading her back to the bed. He sat down and Fluttershy laid her head down in his lap, continuing to weep.

Coppermane remained silent as Fluttershy sobbed, brushing her hair and waist to try and comfort her. He had no idea she was _this_ embarrassed.

"I… I'm so sorry…" Fluttershy murmured.

"Shh… it's okay," Coppermane said.

"No… it's not," Fluttershy said. "Did I just… _rape_ you?"

"Fluttershy, you're being ridiculous," Coppermane said.

"I'm nothing but a whore," Fluttershy said, scolding herself inside for using such a word. But it was appropriate for how she felt.

"Hey, do _not_ call yourself that," Coppermane said. "You're one of the most wholesome girls I've ever met."

Fluttershy just resumed crying in his lap. Coppermane sighed and kept brushing her hair. He'd do this for as long as it took. Talking could wait. For now, it'd be healthy to let Fluttershy get it all out of her system.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Fluttershy began to relax. She lifted her head from Coppermane's now tear-soaked lap to lean on his shoulder. Her face was red and raw, and her eyes completely bloodshot.

"What's on your mind?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy sighed. "I feel so ashamed…"

Coppermane whimpered and put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," Coppermane said. "I just wasn't expecting… _that_."

Fluttershy whimpered, looking away from Coppermane.

"Can I ask you _why_?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy didn't answer. The flashbacks just made her skin crawl, and filled her with untold amounts of shame.

"Fluttershy, please talk to me," Coppermane said. "I promise, I won't judge you for anything you say. Whatever you say will not leave this room. This is between you and me, okay?"

Fluttershy finally brought herself to look at Coppermane. As ashamed as she felt, his eyes were still the warm shade of chocolate brown that gave her that unique feeling of comfort and safety.

"Coppermane… do you love me?" Fluttershy asked.

Coppermane's eyes went wide. "Fluttershy, of course I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world. You're my princess, remember?"

Fluttershy bit her lip. "Of course I do. But… we don't spend as much time together as we used to."

"You know I've been busy with schoolwork, right?" Coppermane asked.

"But we've missed four weekend dates in a row!" Fluttershy shouted.

Coppermane jumped back at the outburst. "I know… but…"

"Coppermane, I know you're busy, but… I miss you," Fluttershy said. "We never see each other anymore. I've tried to help you… but you won't let me. Remember on the weekends? We would just watch movies, or go out to dinner, or just cuddle? Oh gosh… I must sound so selfish… but I miss you. Is it me, Coppermane? Am I doing something wrong? If it's me, I'll do everything I can to make you happy, but… I don't want us to drift apart. A-Are we drifting apart?" A tear fell down Fluttershy's face. "Coppermane, I don't want to grow apart. I can't lose you. You're too important to me. Just… tell me what I'm doing wrong, because I want to help you, but you won't let me. I… I can't lose you, Coppermane. I… I… I…"

Fluttershy broke down, collapsing into Coppermane's lap and bawling where she once was.

"Don't leave me…" Fluttershy said. "I miss you so much. I just want to spend time with you. I just want to be with you, but now you don't pay any attention to me. I want to love you… I want to be the girl you deserve… but you're not letting me…"

Tears streamed down Fluttershy's face as she laid in Coppermane's lap. She waited for him to start brushing her hair and say words of comfort, but her heart almost ruptured when nothing happened. She just cried helplessly in his lap as he did… nothing.

But Coppermane only did nothing because he was too… shocked.

He looked down at the ground as an epiphany hit him like a lightning bolt.

Has he been neglecting Fluttershy _that_ much? Has he blocked her out as much as she says?

How could he be so ignorant? How could he be so stubborn?

"Is this why you were… well… sucking on me?" Coppermane asked.

"Y-Yes…" Fluttershy said. "I… I thought if I could make you feel good, you would want to spend time with me again."

Before Coppermane could respond, Fluttershy sat up and threw her arms around him and held on tight.

"Don't go away, Coppermane," Fluttershy pleaded. "Don't drift away from me. I still love you, and I always will. Just… don't leave me. Please…"

Fluttershy cried on Coppermane's shoulder, holding onto him tight, as if to keep him from leaving.

Coppermane wanted to punch himself. Has he really driven Fluttershy to do something so far out of her comfort zone to save their relationship? Has he really put his relationship in jeopardy?

He didn't waste another second and wrapped his arms around his princess, holding her close.

"Fluttershy… I'm so sorry. Oh my gosh, I'm so, so sorry," Coppermane cried. "I had no idea. Oh gosh, I… I… I'm so sorry…"

Fluttershy felt tears on her shoulders. Coppermane was crying.

"Coppermane… don't cry…" Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, I can't even _begin_ to tell you how sorry I am," Coppermane said. "I can't believe I've been so horrible to you."

A few minutes went by of both of them crying on each other's shoulders. The fear of being abandoned, and the epiphany of neglecting your significant other. And how could Coppermane be such a bad boyfriend that Fluttershy has to do something so unlike her just to get his attention?

Eventually, they both calmed down, and brought themselves to look each other in the eye.

"Fluttershy, how can I express how sorry I am?" Coppermane said. "I've been such a bad boyfriend to you. I'm so, so, _so_ , sorry."

His apology was music to Fluttershy's ears. He wasn't intentionally neglecting her. He was just blinded by all his work.

"But Fluttershy…" Coppermane said, caressing her cheek, "My feelings for you haven't changed at all. I still love you with all my heart. More than anything else in the world. I guess I just forgot to let you know that."

Fluttershy smiled, feeling her heart melt at hearing him say he loves her. She leaned forward to give him a tender kiss.

"And I love you too," Fluttershy said. "I… I should've told you sooner…"

"No, I should've realized it sooner," Coppermane said. "There's absolutely no reason why you can't be over here while I work. I don't know why I was keeping you away so much."

"It's okay, Coppermane," Fluttershy said. "I… I just hope this means we can spend time together again. Even if you have to work, I'll love just being with you."

"Absolutely," Coppermane said. "I'm going to make it up to you, I promise."

Fluttershy smiled and leaned forward to kiss Coppermane again. Coppermane pulled her closer and started caressing her waist, making her moan. Fluttershy responded by massaging his neck. His lips were so delicious and sweet, perfectly leading the kiss while she followed him flawlessly.

It's been too long since either of them have kissed so passionately.

They pulled away and gazed deeply into each other's eyes. Fluttershy's heart melted at the amount of affection she saw in Coppermane's eyes. He had the most glorious brown eyes she's ever seen.

"Fluttershy, can I ask you something?" Coppermane asked.

"Of course, Coppermane," Fluttershy said.

"Um… why didn't you talk to me about doing… _that?_ " Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy's humiliation returned. Her face went bright red, and she tried hiding behind her hair.

"Fluttershy, don't be ashamed," Coppermane said, brushing her hair out of her face. "You're safe with me, I promise."

Fluttershy sighed. She didn't want to bring that up again, but it needed to be discussed.

"I just felt so embarrassed," Fluttershy said. "I didn't know what you would think of me if I asked you about… _that_."

"A blowjob?" Coppermane said.

"…y-yeah…" Fluttershy murmured. "I'm sorry for waking you up."

"You're fine," Coppermane said. "I mean… I had to figure out what was making me feel so good."

Fluttershy's eyes went wide. "You mean… you _liked_ it?"

Coppermane blushed. "I've never felt anything like that. It felt… it felt _so_ good, you have no idea."

Fluttershy couldn't help but notice a bump appearing in Coppermane's pants as he talked. Did he like it _that_ much?

"What did _you_ think?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy felt her face go bright red, heating up by the second. She didn't want to admit it, but…

"I… um… I… _loved_ it," Fluttershy did.

"Really?" Coppermane said.

"I just… it was so wonderful," Fluttershy said. "The feeling of it in my mouth, and… the way it grew bigger when I touched it… how it throbbed… I… oh gosh, what am I saying? I sound so filthy…"

"No, no," Coppermane said. "I mean, _yes_ , but I think it's… hot."

Fluttershy felt herself blushing even more. "It is?"

"Yeah…" Coppermane mumbled in a surprisingly sultry tone.

Fluttershy noticed the bump in his pants was even _bigger_ now. Now that she knew what he had underneath, she felt herself growing hot inside. The thought of tasting is again... feeling it again…

"Well… if you _wanted_ to… do you want to… um… finish the job?" Coppermane asked.

"Huh?" Fluttershy cooed, her face going _even redder_. "But… you yelled at me…"

"I mean… I wasn't trying to stop you," Coppermane said, smirking.


	4. Finishing the Job

Stress Relief

Ch.4: Finishing the Job

"I mean… I wasn't trying to stop you," Coppermane said, smirking.

Fluttershy's eyes went wide. "Wh-What? But… you yelled at me…"

"Well… I was _shocked_ , but… I wasn't trying to stop you," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy thought back, and _really_ analyzed him when he woke up. He looked surprised, sure, but he didn't use his hands to bat her away or anything. He didn't kick at her. He just stared.

"W-Would you _like_ it if I did it again?" Fluttershy asked, smiling.

Coppermane blushed, fidgeting a little, probably from the big bump in his pants.

"To be honest… I'd _love_ it if you did it again," Coppermane said. "I mean… if you _want_ to that is."

Fluttershy's smile, upon hearing Coppermane say that, turned into something more… _amorous_. She got up and sat on her knees at the end of the bed, holding Coppermane's hand.

"Here, lay back," Fluttershy said. Coppermane's face was bright red as he obeyed, letting go of her hand and leaning back in the same position he was in before.

Fluttershy leaned forward and spread Coppermane's legs. She positioned her head above his sweet spot, staring down at the bulge. It appeared to be slightly pulsating.

"J-Just tell me if I'm doing something wrong?" Fluttershy said. "I-I don't want to hurt you."

"Y-You'll be fine," Coppermane said. "G-Go ahead. I'm ready."

Fluttershy smiled and followed exactly what she did before. She gripped the waistband of his underwear and pulled it down, along with his pants.

Coppermane felt a draft hit him as she pulled his pants down. A signal that he was completely exposed to her, making his face flush to the brightest shade of red possible.

"Oh wow…" Fluttershy cooed. "I-It's already big…"

Coppermane felt his heart pound against his chest. He couldn't believe this was about to happen. Fluttershy's eyes were fixated on his most intimate parts. She appeared to be breathing rather hard, and her eyes were wide. Her mouth was open and her tongue was hanging out a little, as if she was… hungry.

"Fluttershy, are you sure you want to do this?" Coppermane asked. "D-Don't feel like you have to."

"B-But… I _do_ ," Fluttershy said, still focused. She licked her lips. "I… I _do_ want this."

Before Coppermane could think, she immediately dove in, engulfed his length in her mouth, evoking a loud groan from him as a wave of unimaginable pleasure rippled through him. The warmth… the wetness… it was unlike anything he's ever felt before.

Fluttershy didn't yield. She bobbed her head up and down, making moaning sounds herself. She used her hand to play with his balls and used her tongue to lick the tip, remembering exactly what she did last time. Only now, the results were much more exciting. She looked up at Coppermane as she went about her handiwork, and his face was nothing short of hot. His face contorted with his groans every time she went down. Every lick of his tip made him bite his lip even harder. She was making him feel so good. It was exciting and gratifying to be giving him such pleasure.

He made eye contact with her, and she immediately darted her gaze away, feeling her face heat up. She continued working him off, and yelped a little when she felt his hand caress her hair. She brought herself to look back up at him, and he was looking at her with such affection. His eyes were filled with an extraordinary lust, and his face continued to contort as she moved around. It only served to excite her more.

Feeling a little tired, she lifted her head up and released him from her mouth. He was rock hard and glistening with her saliva, the remnants of her work. Fluttershy grinned at the sight, and brought her hand up to start stroking him. She also noticed he had taken his shirt off, exposing his body to her, making her feel even hotter than she already was.

"H-How are you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh… n-never better…" Coppermane said shakily. "This is amazing…"

Coppermane quivered involuntarily as Fluttershy ran her tongue up his shaft. The level of pleasure was astounding. His body squirmed on its own and his mind was clouded with lust. His breathing was growing labored and hard. The way Fluttershy was looking at him was exciting beyond measure. Was she really liking this?

Fluttershy felt his penis start to pulsate in her hand, and a drop of clear fluid formed at the tip. Remembering how tasty it was before, she wasted no time in helping herself. The lick made Coppermane jolt, groaning loudly.

"A-Are you okay?" Fluttershy beckoned.

"Yeah, yeah," Coppermane said. "That just… _wow_ … I wasn't expecting that…"

Fluttershy smiled as she kept going. She gave his tip a tender kiss, making him groan again. She tasted more fluids coming from the tip as she sucked, exciting her even more. It was like a reward for making him feel so good. As she sucked, she felt his penis start pulsating more, and she heard Coppermane's breathing get faster.

" _Oh gosh…_ " Coppermane murmured.

Fluttershy took this as a cue for more. She engulfed the tip of his penis in her mouth as she used her hand to stroke his shaft, and the other to play with his sac. His breathing only got faster, and she felt the tip get bigger in her mouth.

"F-Fluttershy… I… I… something's… oh gosh… I…"

Coppermane's words sounded desperate, and his length began throbbing in her hand.

"Fluttershy… I… d-don't stop…"

"What?" Fluttershy beckoned, continuing to stroke fast.

"I… I said… do… don… _argh…!_ "

Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, Coppermane exploded, practically screaming as a strange white fluid erupted from his tip.

"Eep!" Fluttershy yelped, jumping back as she watched Coppermane hit his climax. His back arched up as his tip erupted with juice.

Coppermane couldn't stop it. He couldn't think. It felt too good. He used his hand to rub himself off some more, trying to prolong his orgasm for as long as possible, and make the pleasure last.

After what felt like a full minute of euphoria, Coppermane's orgasm subsided, and he collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. Never before has he felt such a rush.

"Oh goodness," Fluttershy cried. "What _is_ this stuff?"

Coppermane looked up at Fluttershy to see her coated in his seed. Her face, her chest, her hands, _everywhere._

"S-Sorry…" Coppermane said, barely, "I… I couldn't stop it."

Coppermane could hardly muster the strength to sit up at the moment. He watched as Fluttershy rubbed his juice out of her eye. As bad as he felt for her, it was actually kind of a turn-on to see her covered in his fluids.

"It's so warm and sticky," Fluttershy said. She rubbed it out of her eyes, and some that was on her hand accidentally got in her mouth. She recoiled in disgust… at first. Slowly her face turned from repulsed into… aroused. She stared at her hand, and licked a drop of seed off her hand. Her eyes went wide, and she broke into a smile as she started licking her hand clean.

Coppermane watched as she cleaned her hand, and then her other hand, swallowing every last drop of fluid. She moaned to herself as she ate, making Coppermane feel warm all over again. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she cleaned herself. He didn't know why, but it was extremely hot to watch.

Fluttershy wiped her face of the last bit of juice and lapped it up, moaning at how surprisingly tasty it was. It was the taste of… _Coppermane_. It was like her big reward for giving him a huge rush of pleasure. And it was delicious.

She looked back down at his penis, and she licked her lips when she saw another drop oozing out of the tip. She brought her head down to lap it up, eager to clean up every last drop. He shuddered when she licked him again. She gripped his shaft and slowly moved her hand up as she sucked on him like a straw, trying to coax as much tasty juice as possible.

She managed to get only a small amount out before no more was left. She whimpered as she pulled back once again.

Coppermane was sprawled out on his bed, breathing heavily and looking… satisfied. He smiled at Fluttershy, making her blush profusely. Amazingly, she didn't feel ashamed. She just made her prince feel good in a way only _she_ can, and it was perhaps the most satisfying thing she's ever done.

"Fluttershy… that was… _amazing_ …" Coppermane said.

Fluttershy's face went bright red. "D-Do you feel better now?"

Coppermane slowly sat up, pulling his pants back up to cover himself. "Yeah, much better." He leaned forward and gave her a tender kiss. "Thanks," he said, taking her hand.

Fluttershy smiled and tried to get up to go to the bathroom and clean up, but Coppermane kept holding her hand, preventing her from leaving.

Fluttershy looked back at him, and her heart skipped a beat when she noticed how he was smiling at her. He stood up and began walking to her.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy almost squeaked at how sultry his voice was. "Um… t-to the bathro—"

She yelped when Coppermane pulled her into his arms, looking at her with a clear lust in his eyes.

"I don't think so. I'm not letting you get away _that_ easily," Coppermane said as he started caressing her waist.

Fluttershy shuddered at the way he was touching her.

"Coppermane, wh-what are you—"

Fluttershy was interrupted by a surprisingly passionate kiss from Coppermane, making her melt in his arms. He scooped her up in his arms as they continued to kiss. Fluttershy had no clue what he was up to, but she felt too good right now to question it. He brought her back to the bed and laid her out. He got on top of her, straddling her as he stared right into her eyes.

Fluttershy squeaked when she felt Coppermane slip a hand up her skirt and stroke her panties.

"C-Coppermane…?" Fluttershy cooed.

"You made _me_ feel good," Coppermane said. "Now… it's _my_ turn…"


	5. True Lovers

Stress Relief

Ch.5: True Lovers

"Now… it's _my_ turn," Coppermane said in an amorous voice.

Fluttershy's eyes went wide at his words. The way he was looking at her… the way he was touching her; gently caressing her panties… she felt so hot.

Fluttershy moaned as she felt his hand trace up her waist, getting dangerously close to her chest.

"C-Coppermane…" she moaned.

"Shh…" Coppermane uttered, leaning down to give her a passionate kiss as he moved his hand up to caress her cheek. Fluttershy melted underneath him, shuddering as his other hand massaged her waist _very_ close to her chest. He pulled back, and kept his face close to hers. There was nothing but lust and affection in his glorious chocolate eyes.

"Don't worry. What you did for me, that's as far as I'll go. But I want to do for you what you did for me. I want to give you pleasure. I want you to feel as good as I felt, if not better." He whispered in such a soft yet luscious tone, and it made Fluttershy's heart melt. He lifted his hand to stroke her cheek, making her shudder. "I want to make up for being such a jerk to you. I want to make up for all the times I neglected you. All the times I should've loved you. I want to make you feel good, Fluttershy." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I want to love you."

Fluttershy shuddered at his tone.

 _Oh my…_

"Please, Fluttershy?" Coppermane beckoned, rubbing her cheek. "Let me make you feel good. Let me love you."

Fluttershy shivered underneath him as he looked at her with such passion. He really wanted this. He wanted… _her_. She felt her body growing hotter; increasing with lust. She didn't know what to think. All she could do was smile and say…

"…yes. Y-Yes, Coppermane. Th-that would be wonderful. P-Please…"

Fluttershy nearly gasped when she saw a fire ignite in Coppermane's eyes. A smirk appeared on his face as he leaned down to kiss her again. As their lips molded together, Fluttershy trembled as she felt Coppermane's hands advance up her shirt. He pulled away, but stayed close enough so Fluttershy could feel his breath on her lips. She squirmed as he rubbed her skin under bare waist.

"How about we unveil some of this gorgeous body of yours?" Coppermane said.

Fluttershy almost moaned at his tone. So soft… so tender… yet voluptuous at the same time.

"Um… i-if that's what you want…" Fluttershy cooed.

Coppermane's hands stopped and rose an eyebrow. The amazing sensation of him feeling her ceased, and Fluttershy couldn't help but whimper. He sat upright, allowing Fluttershy to sit up.

"You know it's what _I_ want," Coppermane said. "But is it what _you_ want? You can say no, Fluttershy. We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No, Coppermane," Fluttershy beckoned, her face going bright red. "I mean… no, as in… I _do_ want this."

The lust in Coppermane's eyes seemed to return.

"Are you sure?" Coppermane asked, moving his hands again.

Fluttershy moaned softly at the feeling of his hands moving again.

"Y-Yes," Fluttershy said, her face heating up by the second. "G-Go ahead… please. I-I'm ready."

Coppermane blushed a little himself and gave Fluttershy a quick peck before continuing to feel her.

Fluttershy shuddered when she felt the cold air hit her belly. She looked down and saw Coppermane beginning to pull her shirt up. She giggled at the slightly ticklish feeling of the cloth against her skin. She held her arms out towards Coppermane to allow him to pull the shirt off. Her head was freed from the tank top as the straps travelled down her arms.

Her shirt was completely off, leaving her completely topless plus her bra. By force of habit, she folded her arms in front of her to cover herself, looking away from Coppermane with bright red cheeks.

Coppermane took her hand, and Fluttershy's heart melted when she looked at him and saw how tender his eyes were.

"It's okay," Coppermane whispered. "It's just me." He used his other hand and took her wrist still covering her chest, as if he was about to pull it down. "Don't be shy."

Fluttershy felt her face go completely hot at how he was speaking to her. He was right. There was no need to be shy about her body around him. She relaxed her arms, lowering them and exposing her cleavage.

She blushed when she saw Coppermane's eyes go wide. She moaned when he reached his arms around to unhook her bra. Fluttershy moved her hands back with his to assist. She yelped when she felt it come undone. Her reflexes kicked in and held her bra up, but one look from Coppermane's tender, loving eyes was enough to convince her to do otherwise. She slowly moved her bra away, shivering at the feeling of the air on her chest. Now she was completely topless; everything out for Coppermane to see.

Fluttershy blushed at the realization that Coppermane is the first person to see her topless.

"Th-They're kind of big, but... d-do you like them?" Fluttershy asked.

"Fluttershy, they're... they're perfect..." Coppermane said, his eyes fixated on her chest. He slowly started reaching his hand out. "C-Can I touch them?"

Fluttershy blushed. "O-Of course…"

Coppermane smiled as he reached his hands out.

"Mmm!" Fluttershy squeaked when she felt his hands fondle her. He raised his other hand up to play with the other one. She giggled at the ticklish feeling.

"They're so soft..." Coppermane said.

He leaned in to give her a passionate kiss as he continued to fondle her. Fluttershy moaned, and unknowingly moving her hand down to his groin, teasing him. He kept playing with her chest as he laid her back onto the bed with no struggle from her whatsoever. The sensation of being touched so intimately rendered Fluttershy completely careless. She was putty in his hands, and loved it.

He used his thumbs to stroke her nipples, and she could feel her nether regions beginning to get damp.

She saw him raise an eyebrow, and he started lowering his head.

She uttered a low groan when he started licking her nipple. The lustful fire burned brighter within her at the warm feeling of his tongue.

Coppermane continued his assault on her chest, cherishing every sexy moan she made. Her breasts were so soft and round… and delicious. He could feel her arousal building, almost literally. Her nipples grew bigger and harder as he licked them. Changing tactics, he gave her breasts light kisses before clamping his lips on one to suck on it. Fluttershy gasped above him and continued to moan. She must be liking this. He alternated between each breast, giving them equal attention with his kisses. They were so fun to play with.

Fluttershy whimpered when she felt the sucking stop, but fell back into her state of wonder when she felt Coppermane's hand slip up her skirt, brushing her panties.

"Do you mind?" Coppermane asked.

"N-Not at all…" Fluttershy cooed.

Coppermane smirked, and Fluttershy moaned as she felt his hands caress the inside of her thighs, getting dangerously close to her sweet spot. He gave her another passionate kiss, and another one on her neck, and another one on above her chest, and slowly travelling down her body, eliciting a sexy moan at each destination.

"C-Coppermane…" Fluttershy moaned. Every kiss felt like a fire igniting on her body. As made a stop at her stomach, and began using his tongue to lick around her belly button. Fluttershy giggled at the ticklish feeling, and gasped when she felt his hands grasp the waistband of her panties. He moved down past her skirt, and gave her kisses on the inside of her thighs, making her feel like she was on fire between her legs.

Fluttershy felt so hot. Every movement between her legs felt like molten lead. The way Coppermane was touching her was too much. She couldn't stop herself from running her hands across her own body, even playing with her breasts herself. She's never felt such heat in her life.

Coppermane smirked, and Fluttershy blushed when she felt the cold air hit her nethers. She felt the lacy cloth of her panties brush her legs as they travelled further down. Eventually they were completely off, and Coppermane lifted her skirt up. She didn't put up an ounce of struggle as he parted her thighs.

Now she was completely exposed.

"Wow…" Coppermane said, blushing. He bit his lip, making Fluttershy's face heat up even more.

Fluttershy has never felt so helpless…

…and she was _loving_ it.

Fluttershy saw his head dive down, and waited. She didn't know what to expect, but she was practically shaking with anticipation.

"You have an amazing body, Fluttershy," Coppermane said, his breath hitting her in just the right spot.

Fluttershy trembled as she felt his fingers trace her inner thighs. He was so close to it. She felt the warmth of his breath on her weak spot. He was _right there_. Was he teasing her on purpose?

"Ah!" Fluttershy's body shook as she felt his finger grace her most sensitive area.

Her loud moan shook Coppermane to his very core. He noticed how wet she was getting, and felt himself starting to drool. It looked so… delicious.

"AHH!" Fluttershy's body tremored with waves of unimaginable pleasure as she felt Coppermane start to lick her weak spot.

Coppermane has never heard Fluttershy moan so loudly before. It was perhaps the hottest thing he's ever heard. He used his tongue to circle the nub at the top of her lips, causing her to shake uncontrollably.

"Uh! C-C-Coppermane!" Fluttershy cried out, unable to stop squirming from the pleasure. Her body was at the mercy of Coppermane. She had no control.

Coppermane clamped his lips around Fluttershy's nub and began sucking, evoking more loud, sexy moans from her. Her legs tightened around him as Coppermane savored every little sound his princess made. Wanting to love her even more, he got his fingers ready. Slowly, he inserted them inside, making Fluttershy practically scream. She was so tight and warm inside. He continued his assault on her clit as he inserted a second finger inside. Her walls clenched tightly around his fingers. Her squirming and moaning were clouding his mind with lust. He did his best to show Fluttershy how much he can love her.

"Coppermane! Wait!" Fluttershy cried out.

Coppermane stopped everything, confused.

"What?" Coppermane beckoned.

Fluttershy's eyes were filled with lust. She sat up and looked Coppermane dead in the eye.

"Coppermane… I… I…"

"You what?"

"I… I want you."

Coppermane's eyes went wide. "Wh-What?"

"Coppermane, I'm ready," Fluttershy said. "Remember the beach? You said you'd wait for me? Well… I'm ready. I'm ready right now."

"Fluttershy… you mean… going all the way?" Coppermane asked, blushing.

"Yes!" Fluttershy cried. "I want you, Coppermane. I want you right here, right now. I love you, and I want to show you how _much_ I love you. I want to make you feel good. Please."

Coppermane stared in her eyes for a moment. Was she clouded by lust? Was she caught up in the moment? It didn't matter. Her eyes conveyed passion. She wanted him. She wanted him _badly_.

And he wanted her. He wanted to love her like nobody else can. This is the girl he wanted to give himself to. There was no doubt about it.

Coppermane lunged forward and gave her a passionate kiss.

The time was now.

"Lay back," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy broke into a big smile, and obeyed his orders. She laid back, positioning her legs just off the side of the bed as Coppermane got up. She watched as he pulled his pants down, revealing his already fully-erect penis. Fluttershy felt her nethers ignite with heat at the sight. Coppermane walked over to her, positioning himself between her legs. He gently took her skirt off for her with no struggle from her whatsoever. Now she was completely naked.

"I-Is this really happening?" Fluttershy asked, tearing up.

Coppermane leaned down, and gave her one of the most lustful kisses he's ever given her.

"It is," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy smiled big. "Coppermane… I… I love you…"

Coppermane gave her another peck and a heart-melting smile. "I love you too."

He stood up and positioned himself.

Fluttershy shuddered at the feeling of his tip prodding her opening.

He smiled and caressed her cheek, looking lovingly into her eyes.

"Fluttershy… you're so pretty…" he murmured.

Fluttershy almost shed a tear at how he was looking at her. She was completely naked in front of him, with everything on display, yet she's never felt more beautiful.

"Are you ready?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy nodded, bracing herself for what was about to happen.

Coppermane nodded, and pressed forward as gently as he could.

Both of them gasped as Coppermane entered Fluttershy.

"Ah!" Fluttershy threw her arms around Coppermane as he pushed inside of her. "It… it hurts…"

"Should I stop?" Coppermane beckoned.

"No!" Fluttershy shouted. "Just… go slow."

Coppermane nodded and continued to push his length inside of her. He let out a loud groan as he went deeper and deeper. Her walls clenched around his length so tightly. Fluttershy's nails dug painfully into his back as he went further inside.

After a few seconds, Coppermane was fully inside Fluttershy. But her painful expression worried him.

"Are… are you okay?" Coppermane asked.

"W-Wonderful…" Fluttershy said. She could feel her womanhood painfully stretching to accommodate Coppermane's length. But the pleasure she was feeling was indescribable. "Just… be gentle with me?" she asked, caressing his face.

Coppermane smiled. "Of course." He took a deep breath as he began slowly moving back and forth. It was so hot inside of her. Her thick walls clenched tightly around his shaft, and he's never felt more pleasure in his entire life. He slowly slid out, and eased it back inside, sending another wave of pleasure through him, and eliciting a loud groan from Fluttershy.

"C-Can you maybe… g-go a little faster?" Fluttershy asked between her moans.

Coppermane nodded and picked up the pace, making Fluttershy's moans grow even louder. The pain from a second ago was completely gone, instead replaced by electrifying ripples of unimaginable euphoria, even better than what she felt with him licking her.

Fluttershy yelped when she felt Coppermane go even faster. Her moans became louder, almost involuntarily. She was completely at Coppermane's mercy. She was helpless. All she could do was hang on for dear life as Coppermane had his way with her. She looked into his eyes, and saw nothing but perfectly reflected passion. She connected their lips in a deep kiss as he continued to thrust into her. She could practically feel his lust channeling through his lips. The warmth of him inside her was unlike anything she's ever felt before.

In this moment, Fluttershy and Coppermane were connected as one through unimaginable pleasure, passion, and love. Two pieces of a puzzle fitting together; completing each other.

Fluttershy's moans turned into screams as the pleasure grew. His thrusting became faster, and her world went white.

And the feeling kept growing. It got stronger with every thrust.

"C-Coppermane!" Fluttershy cried. "I… I… I feel something! S-S-Something's happening! S-S-Something… don't stop! Please don't stop!"

Coppermane felt himself starting to reach his limit too, but he had to wait. He couldn't risk getting her pregnant. With all his willpower, he held it in, continuing to thrust and thrust. To help her, he used his hand to start rubbing her nub. Fluttershy screamed, rattling his ears.

Fluttershy could do nothing but take it as the feeling grew stronger and stronger. Coppermane started rubbing her weak spot, doubling the sensation until finally…

"AHHH!" Fluttershy screamed at the top of her lungs as the dam broke. The growing feeling inside of her exploded in a tsunami of unspeakable euphoria. Her body arched up as she felt her body and mind succumb to Coppermane's love. Her world went white. She couldn't stop convulsing. She couldn't stop screaming. She felt Coppermane continue to thrust, prolonging her orgasm for as long as he could. Fluttershy, in her state of pure euphoria, could do nothing as her body mercilessly convulsed in ecstasy, her walls squeezing Coppermane's length.

And just like that, it was over. Fluttershy breathed hard. Her body shook. Her grip on Coppermane weakened, and she fell back on the bed with a flop, his length sliding completely out of her. She could barely move as her body recovered from what just happened. Never before has she felt such pleasure. Never before has she felt so satisfied. Never before has she felt so… _loved_. What a rush.

As her breathing normalized, she heard Coppermane start to breathe harder and faster.

Fluttershy opened her eyes and saw Coppermane stroking himself off, and gasped when she saw spurts of white fluid erupt from his tip. Wanting to taste it again, she sat up, sticking her tongue out to catch as much of it as possible. She clamped her mouth around his length as his orgasm continued, swallowing every last delicious drop. She used her hand to keep rubbing it, milking as much of it as he could produce. The feeling of it throbbing in her mouth was amazing.

When it ended, she pulled her mouth off and began licking it, cleaning it off as she looked up at Coppermane. He smiled and caressed her hair as she went about her business. There was nothing but affection in his eyes. It made her feel appreciated. It made her feel… _loved_.

Fluttershy cleaned him up and gave his tip a kiss before collapsing back on the bed again.

"Coppermane… hold me…" Fluttershy beckoned, holding her hands out.

Coppermane smiled and laid down with her. He wrapped his arms around her and looked deeply into her gorgeous teal eyes.

"That… that was _amazing_ …" Fluttershy said, nuzzling his chest.

"I never thought I could feel so good." Coppermane said.

"Me neither," Fluttershy said. "I feel so dirty, but… I've never been so happy."

Coppermane smiled and gave Fluttershy a tender kiss.

"Fluttershy?" Coppermane whispered, brushing her hair.

"Yes?"

"Do you know how much I love you?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy blushed. "Um… I-I don't know…"

"Guess," Coppermane said.

"What?" Fluttershy asked. Coppermane gave her insistent eyes. "Um… okay. Very much?"

"Not even close," Coppermane said.

"Huh?" Fluttershy said. "Very _very_ much?"

"Getting closer," Coppermane said.

"More than anyone else?"

"Warmer…"

"More than any _thing_ else?"

"Warmer…"

"More than life?"

" _Warmer…_ "

Fluttershy laughed. "Coppermane, can you just tell me?"

Coppermane chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Trick question," Coppermane said. "You can't answer the question. You know why?"

Fluttershy raised an eyebrow. "Um… why?"

"Because no matter how big you go…" Coppermane said, taking her hand, "…anything you say will be a _huge_ understatement."

Fluttershy's eyes went wide.

"Fluttershy, I love you more than words can describe," Coppermane said. "Nothing you say will even come _close_ to describing how much I love you."

Fluttershy almost shed a tear.

"Aww… Coppermane," Fluttershy said, leaning forward to kiss him. She pulled back and was met with his wonderful brown eyes.

"I'm really sorry for neglecting you, Fluttershy. I had no idea," Coppermane said. "But _please_ don't feel like you have to use… _this_ … to get my attention. If you want to talk, I will always listen to you. And I'll make it a mission to remind you every day how much I love you. I should've been doing that anyways though. I'm really sorry for not telling you that."

Fluttershy smiled. "I forgive you, Coppermane. I love you so much."

Coppermane smiled and gave her another big kiss. He pulled back, and spent the next minute just staring into her beautiful teal eyes. He squeezed her in his arms, and his heart melted when she nuzzled his chest.

"Fluttershy… did we just… y'know…?" Coppermane said, feeling his face heat up.

Fluttershy felt herself blushing profusely. "I… I think we did."

Their red faces were perfectly reflected in each other, followed by mutual smiles.

Coppermane brushed the hair out of his face, and was met with her beautiful smile.

Never before have they felt so close to each other. They just experienced the pinnacle of intimacy, and it was nothing short of magical.

Fluttershy felt Coppermane's embrace tighten around her. His warmth felt even warmer than it usually does. She should feel dirty after doing something so lewd… but she didn't. She gave her body to him, and she's never felt so happy and satisfied in her life.

They were lovers now, and it was truly a wonderful feeling.

Fluttershy felt so relaxed. She could fall asleep in Coppermane's arms right now. Out of her peripheral vision, she spotted the pile of papers on his desk.

"Do you have to get back to work now?" Fluttershy asked.

Coppermane chuckled. "What work? My princess is here."

"Coppermane, if you have to work—"

"Shh…" Coppermane said, squeezing her. "All I want right now is you. Just let me hold you."

Fluttershy's heart melted as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Here," he said, adjusting himself long-ways on the bed. He brought Fluttershy close to him again, spooning her as the big spoon. "That's better."

Fluttershy giggled at the feeling of cuddling with him like this again. The feeling of him keeping her safe from danger as she slept.

It had been one crazy night. Fluttershy started off feeling mortified, but at the end was the happiest she's ever been in a long time.

Coppermane gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Get some sleep. And I promise, I'm here for you. I always will be."

Fluttershy allowed a tear to fall at his sweet words.

"I love you," Fluttershy said.

Coppermane gave her another kiss on the cheek. "I love you too… my beautiful princess."

Fluttershy felt Coppermane relax behind her, and felt her eyelids growing heavier. It didn't take long for her to allow her eyes to shut. Slowly, her mind drifted off to sleep, her prince's warmth and love being the only blanket she needs.

* * *

 **Do I have shame? A little. Shut up.**

 **I didn't have a lot of author's notes this time around, mostly because I uploaded this story all in one go. Though I have to upload chapters one at a time on FFN, whereas on FIMFiction, I can upload it all at once. Whatever. I hope it wasn't** _ **too**_ **weird for you. I do have a small epilogue planned if you want to see it. But yes, Coppermane and Fluttershy have gone all the way. What did you think? As always, all feedback is** _ **greatly**_ **appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

 **Peace out!**


	6. Afterglow

Stress Relief

Ch.6: Afterglow

Fluttershy awoke from probably the best night's sleep she's had in a long time. The morning sun shined through the window, complemented by singing birds. One look around, and she immediately knew where she was.

Coppermane's room.

Fluttershy looked behind her to see Coppermane still sleeping with his arms tightly wrapped around her to keep her safe. She smiled at the sight. He looked so cute when he was asleep. She also noticed he was naked. Fluttershy looked down at herself, and gasped a little when she realized she was naked too.

Memories of last night resurfaced, causing Fluttershy to blush. What started out as an embarrassing night ended up turning into the most wonderful experience she's ever had.

Fluttershy didn't know it was possible to feel such pleasure. And to know she was sharing that pleasure with the one she loves? It was like they were one. She's never felt so close to him before. In that moment, she and Coppermane were one, bonded together by incredible pleasure and passion.

Fluttershy felt herself heating up between her legs at the memories of what Coppermane was doing to her right before making love. How he was making her feel good. How he was talking to her. How bold he was, and how he wouldn't let her leave… just because he wanted to please her. The burning desire in his eyes to make her feel good. How he touched her. How he looked at her. How helpless she was, and how much she loved it. Not like he was dominating her, but like he was showering her with all his love and passion. Giving himself to her, and appreciating her body. Making her feel sexy and wanted.

She heard a yawn from behind her. Coppermane was awake. She felt his arms tighten around her. She looked back, and was met with his wonderful smile and warm brown eyes. He smiled and gave her a tender kiss.

"Good morning, beautiful," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy blushed at his compliment. When she was with him, she always felt beautiful.

"Good morning," Fluttershy said.

"Sleep well?" Coppermane asked.

"Mmmhmm!" Fluttershy said.

"Good," Coppermane said, giving her another peck. "Here, I'll go find your clothes."

Coppermane let go of Fluttershy and got up from the bed. He went to his drawer after locating his sweatpants to find a pair of undergarments. He put them both on and began searching for Fluttershy's clothes. He found her skirt and panties right next to the bed, and located her bra and tank top not too far away.

"Oh… um… your shirt still has some… _stuff_ on it," Coppermane said, blushing majorly. "Sorry about that…"

Fluttershy giggled at his red face. So cute!

"I-I could run some laundry for you?" Coppermane said.

"Oh, okay," Fluttershy said. "But… what will I wear until then?"

"You can take any of my clothes if you want," Coppermane said. "Probably won't fit very well, but the laundry shouldn't be long at all."

"Um… okay. Thank you," Fluttershy said. "Wait… Coppermane?"

"Yeah?" Coppermane asks.

"Can I maybe… t-take a shower first?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course," Coppermane said, smiling. "Do whatever you need to."

Fluttershy smiled, but it diminished when another idea popped in her head. Another more… _intimate_ idea.

"Um… Coppermane?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"D-Do you… um… w-want to join me?" Fluttershy asked, her face going bright red.

Coppermane's eyes went wide. His mouth opened as if he was about to respond, but no words came out. He bit his lip and looked down at the ground, pondering. After a moment, a smile appeared on his face, and he looked up at her again.

"I… um… I-I'd love to," Coppermane said. "Yeah, of course. Just let me get this laundry started, and I'll… meet you in the bathroom?"

"Okay," Fluttershy said. Her face was red as could be. Coppermane blew her a kiss before walking downstairs with her clothes. Fluttershy didn't waste another second. She quickly made her way to the bathroom, eager for what would happen next. She walked in, and thoughts of what might happen entered her mind. She's walked into the shower stall and sat down on the elevated portion. What would this be like? Him cleaning her, and her cleaning him? Making out? Coppermane touching her everywhere to clean her up… the thought made Fluttershy feel hot all over again…

Her hand travelled downward to her parting thighs, eliciting a gasp when she reached her destination. She moaned as she used her fingers on herself. Her dirty thoughts had suddenly had control of her, and couldn't stop rubbing…

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Fluttershy gasped as the door started opening. In walked Coppermane in just his pants. He looked into the shower and went totally bug-eyed when he saw what Fluttershy was doing. Fluttershy was completely frozen, and felt her face heat up at her current state. Legs wide open… hands touching herself…

"Um… s-sorry," Fluttershy said.

"Don't be," Coppermane said. He started taking his pants off as his smile turned more… flirty. "In fact…" he said, getting into the shower with her, "…allow _me_."

Fluttershy's eyes went wide when she realized where he was going. He kneeled down in front of her, licking his lips as he fixated on her most intimate parts. He gave her a sly smile before leaning in for a taste.

"Mmm!" Fluttershy groaned as his tongue rubbed her lower lips. She heard a chuckle from him before he continued, using his tongue to circle her nub. In the blink of an eye, Coppermane transported her to a world of ecstasy. She looked down and bit her lip at the sight of Coppermane tasting her. He looked at her with such lust in his eyes. Watching him make her feel good...

She couldn't stop moaning from the pleasure. It felt too good. She didn't want to stop moaning either. She _wanted_ Coppermane to know how good he was making her feel. He gave her clit a kiss, making her arch her back in ecstasy. She was on fire. Her body mercilessly convulsed as Coppermane licked her.

She looked down, and noticed his penis had grown rock hard, and noticed him playing with himself as he licked her. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly as a big wave of bliss rippled through her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Coppermane stroking himself off.

 _Oh wow…_

Fluttershy watched as Coppermane rubbed himself off while pleasing her. Her breathing got faster, and her body became warmer. It was so… _hot_ to watch him do that. Another big wave of pleasure shot through her, making her groan loudly. She continued to whimper as his tongue pleased her. She used her hands to start playing with her own body: caressing her neck, playing with her breasts, and rubbing her legs. She heard Coppermane groan, feeling the breath hit her weak spot, only arousing her even further.

Suddenly, she let out an involuntary squeal as Coppermane's tongue entered her. She fondled her own breasts as he tasted her. His tongue felt so rough rubbing on her inside walls. She couldn't stop squirming.

"You taste so good, Fluttershy," Coppermane said.

The way he spoke to her… it made her feel so… _sexy_.

Coppermane adjusted himself a little, and lifted his other hand. He licked two of his fingers, and Fluttershy knew exactly what he was about to do. And she wanted it badly.

"Ah!" she squeaked as she felt his fingers go inside her.

"You like that?" Coppermane said.

"Mmm! Y-Yes!" Fluttershy cried out. "M-More!"

Coppermane's eyes went a little wide at her outburst, but he wasn't going to deny his princess pleasure. He smirked and inserted a third finger inside her, making her practically scream. He continued moving his tongue, stroking her clit and sending waves of unimaginable bliss throughout her.

Fluttershy looked down and watched Coppermane lick her. She saw his other hand stroking his penis, making her bite her lip. Knowing he was turned on by this… it was just so… _hot_.

Coppermane started kissing her clit, making her squeak. Making her squeal even more, she felt a fourth finger go inside her. Her walls squeezed his fingers tightly, rippling pleasure throughout her body with each stroke.

It didn't take much longer for a familiar feeling to surface once more. The feeling something trying to get out.

"C-Coppermane! It… It's happening again!" Fluttershy screamed. She used her hands to push his face into her clit and prevent him from escaping. "More, Coppermane! Don't stop! _Please_ don't stop! Oh… oh my goodness!"

Fluttershy's nearly involuntary begging was appeased when she felt his tongue going faster. His fingers pumped in and out of her, curling up inside her to rub as much of her walls as possible. He clamped his lips around her clit, sucking on it as he stroked it with her tongue, making Fluttershy squeal. Her walls became tighter and tighter with every stroke, until her body couldn't take it anymore.

"AHH!" Fluttershy screamed in pure joy as her climax was reached. Unimaginable pleasure rippled through her as her eyes rolled back. Her tongue practically hung out of her open mouth. Her body convulsed ruthlessly and her screams couldn't be stopped. Coppermane was merciless, sucking and licking to prolong her orgasm. Fluttershy's entire world went white, transported to a plane of pure euphoria as her body gave in to Coppermane's love. Her walls contracted over and over again, squeezing his fingers as they dug in and out of her. Her legs clamped together around Coppermane's head, preventing his escape. He could only stay there as Fluttershy's juices soaked him. And he happily drank every sweet drop.

A few euphoric moments later, Fluttershy's orgasm subsided. She collapsed, laying limply back. Her body trembled and her breathing was shaky. She could barely move as she recovered from her earthquake of an orgasm.

"Fluttershy…" Coppermane grunted, "I… I… I'm gonna… I'm gonna…"

Fluttershy looked up and saw Coppermane stroking his shaft. His face conveyed pure pleasure. His breathing was fast. He was close.

Fluttershy summoned all of her remaining energy and sat up. She yanked Coppermane over to her, aiming just right so his penis entered her mouth. He let out a loud groan as Fluttershy sucked him off. She felt Coppermane grab her head and start thrusting inside her mouth. Her eyes rolled back as she felt it begin throbbing. She used her tongue to help him finish. It throbbed in her mouth hard and harder until he let out the loudest grunt and he erupted.

His shaft pulsated in her mouth, releasing spurt after spurt of delicious cream. He continued thrusting even as he hit his limit, wanting to give Fluttershy as much as possible.

Fluttershy could do nothing but take it. His hands were holding her head firmly against him, rendering her helpless. But Fluttershy _loved_ it, obediently swallowing every delectable drop. She moaned as the warm fluid oozed out of him with every pulse. His moans with every pulse were music to her ears.

Eventually, his penis stopped throbbing, his orgasm finishing. His breathing was hard and labored. He let go of Fluttershy's head, but she stayed clamped around him. She used her hands to squeeze his shaft and sucked on him like a straw, coaxing out every last drop of cream she could. She wanted it all. As she did this, she looked up at Coppermane, who just smiled down at her and brushed her hair. His eyes were so loving and appreciative, and Fluttershy was happy to clean him off.

"So tasty…" she moaned as she licked him clean.

She finished up and gave his tip a kiss before sitting back up on the elevated portion of the shower stall.

"Fluttershy… that was amazing…" Coppermane said.

Fluttershy blushed. "I love making you feel good."

"H-How was I?" Coppermane asked, rubbing his neck.

"You were _amazing_ ," Fluttershy said. "You make me feel so wonderful, Coppermane. I loved it."

"S-Sorry if I was a little forceful," Coppermane said. "It just felt so good…"

"Oh, don't worry, Coppermane. I loved it," Fluttershy said.

"Really?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy blushed profusely. "I mean… _I_ kind of did it too…"

Coppermane chuckled and leaned down to give her a tender, loving kiss.

"I love you," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy got up to give Coppermane a big hug. "I love you too."

Coppermane gave her another passionate kiss as he held her.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Coppermane said. He gave her another peck before starting up the shower.

Neither of them have ever showered with another person, but they quickly got used to it. They did their own hair, but applied body wash to each other.

Coppermane squeezed some body wash onto his hand and proceeded to wash Fluttershy clean. His hands traced her whole body, starting from her neck, going down to her breasts, tracing her waist, rubbing her cute butt, and finally down her legs to her feet. Coppermane took a good look at her at every destination, and couldn't find words to describe how perfect Fluttershy's body was.

Fluttershy couldn't stop giggling as Coppermane massaged her. She especially giggled when he played with her breasts for a little bit, complete with some neck kisses to make her moan. He touched her so gently. It was a little ticklish, but she loved it. It felt amazing to have her body appreciated and loved.

Now it was Fluttershy's turn. She followed Coppermane's path, starting at his neck and working her way down. She blushed quite a bit when she reached his penis, applying body wash to his shaft and sac. She found herself stuck at that location for a little while, as she was having too much fun playing with his balls. Coppermane didn't seem to mind at all. Eventually, she covered the rest of him, and after rinsing each other off, they were done.

They dried each other off, and Fluttershy wrapped a towel around her as she watched Coppermane get dressed with what he brought into the bathroom with him. A simple white undershirt and black sweatpants. Afterwards, he took Fluttershy into the bedroom to get her some temporary clothes from his wardrobe.

Everything was much too big, but Fluttershy eventually settled on a black t-shirt and black sweatpants. At least the sweatpants had a tightening band on it.

"Everything you have it too big for me," Fluttershy said, noticing all the excess cloth hanging off.

Coppermane chuckled. "I think you look adorable in my clothes."

Fluttershy blushed. "They _are_ comfortable. And… they smell like you."

Coppermane blushed and gave her a kiss.

"Your laundry shouldn't be much longer," Coppermane said. "How about when it's done, I take you out to brunch."

Fluttershy's eyes lit up. "Really? Oh, Coppermane, you don't have to do that."

"Say no more," Coppermane said. "I've been a huge jerk to you lately, and that ends today. I'm treating you today."

Fluttershy's heart soared. "Aww, Coppermane. Thank you so much!" she said, giving him a big kiss.

"Anything for my princess," Coppermane said. "What do you want to do after we eat?"

Fluttershy pondered for a moment, and remembered one of the gifts she got for their ten-month anniversary.

"Um… I've been wanting to get some new clothes," Fluttershy said. "Can we do that shopping thing?"

"You mean where I buy you whatever you want?" Coppermane asked.

"Yes, but you don't have to buy me anything," Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy, what did I just tell you?" Coppermane said with a smirk. "I'm treating you today. If you want to go to the mall, I will buy you whatever you want. Nothing is too expensive for you. A princess deserves nice things, especially one as beautiful as you."

Fluttershy's face could not be redder. His compliments were music to her ears. When she was with him, she felt special and beautiful.

"You're just too sweet," Fluttershy said.

"So until your laundry's done, what do you want to do?" Coppermane asked.

Fluttershy started playing with her hair. "Um… I would just love to cuddle. Is that alright?"

Coppermane smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Of course."

Fluttershy smiled as Coppermane took her hand and led her to the bed. He hopped in and held his arms out to Fluttershy. She blushed and got in next to him, snuggling up with him as he wrapped his arms around her. She nuzzled his chest and earned a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey, Fluttershy?" Coppermane said.

"Yes?" Fluttershy said.

"Can I ask you something?" Coppermane asked.

"Of course!" Fluttershy said with a smile. "You can ask me anything."

Coppermane smiled. "So, out of all your friends, are you the first to… well… lose her virginity?"

Fluttershy felt her face go bright red. She never thought about that.

"Um… m-maybe?" Fluttershy said. "Maybe Sunset with Flash? I-I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Well… it's just… you're the quietest of them all," Coppermane said. "I just find it ironic."

Fluttershy giggled. "Coppermane, last night was amazing."

Coppermane blushed and smiled. "Yeah… it was."

Fluttershy bit her lip. "Um… d-does this make me a slut?"

"Fluttershy, don't call yourself that," Coppermane said. "What makes you think you're a slut?"

"Well… this weekend has been… y'know…" Fluttershy said, playing with her hair. "And… before we showered…"

"Fluttershy, stop," Coppermane said, giving her a peck. "Do you go around having sex with every guy you see?"

Fluttershy gasped. "Oh gosh no. M-My body's yours, Coppermane. I can't imagine giving myself to anyone else."

Coppermane smiled. "Then you're not a whore. You give yourself to one person out of love. That's natural. Don't worry about it. You have my body as well. I'm all yours, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy blushed. Now she couldn't help but think her question was ridiculous.

"S-Sorry…" Fluttershy said.

"No worries," Coppermane said. "I know it's a strange feeling. I mean… it _was_ our first time."

"Y-Yeah…" Fluttershy said.

"But y'know something?" Coppermane asked, taking her hand. "I don't think I've ever felt so close to you. I loved making you feel good."

Fluttershy smiled. "M-Me too."

Coppermane gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad we did it. It might sound weird, but… I think it'll be healthy for us."

Fluttershy gave him a nuzzle. "I'm happy too."

Coppermane gave her a squeeze and another kiss on the cheek, making her giggle.

"And just for the record…" Coppermane said, "You have an _amazing_ body."

Fluttershy's face went bright red. "I-I do?"

Coppermane nodded, and started caressing her waist. "Cute, delicate, and very sexy. A body that deserves to be loved and appreciated."

Fluttershy moaned a little at how he was touching her.

"Wow… th-thank you, Coppermane," Fluttershy said, giving him a nuzzle. "That's very sweet of you to say."

Coppermane gave her another kiss on the forehead. "A heart of pure gold, and the sweetest girl I've ever met. You're the most beautiful girl in the world, Fluttershy. Inside and out. Don't ever forget that."

Fluttershy's heart melted. She looked up at Coppermane, who just smirked at her.

"You heard me," he said, giving her a wink.

Fluttershy giggled. She kind of liked how sassy he could be.

He leaned in for a kiss, and Fluttershy gladly reciprocated. Never before has she felt so close to her prince.

"I love you… my princess," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy smiled and nuzzled his chest. "I love you too… my prince."

Coppermane gave her a kiss on the forehead as she relaxed her head on his chest.

His embrace has never felt so comforting.

* * *

 **I apologize if I got a** _ **little**_ **carried away with the bathroom scene. I just figured one thing leads to another and then…** _ **that**_ **happens. I'm a little ashamed. Only a little. Shut up. There is an epilogue, so we're not done yet. But the clop is done, I promise. This was just supposed to be an epilogue, but I decided that this was long enough to warrant another chapter. That's fine. I do have something else planned where Fluttershy runs into Sunset after the weekend is over, but it became a little cumbersome when I was writing it. Do you guys want to see it?**

 **But this is the official end to the story, plus an epilogue if people want to see it.**

 **What did you think of my first clopfic? How did I handle the elements of it? Did I do a good job?**

 **Thanks for reading as always!**


End file.
